


This Ship is my Family

by mific



Category: Lunar Year's End - Jaymee Goh
Genre: Character of Color, Chinese New Year, Digital Art, Food, Gen, Malaysian setting, chosen family, steamship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: “This ship is my family, Lu jian-zhang."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ship is my Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/gifts).



> Created for Rhi, as part of the Kaleidoscope exchange run by Dark Agenda.  
> Rhi said: "I'd really just love to see more of this universe".  
> This is a blended digital artwork - an imaginitive collage which bears no real relationship to an actual steamship boiler-room (although the base image from Wikimedia Commons is indeed a period boiler-room on such a ship). However, I've certainly departed from the precise details in the story in this scene. I'm claiming artistic licence and I hope it's festive, even if the captain's not thrilled about his boiler-room being taken over. I've chosen to emphasise the "chosen family" aspect of the story, because that's a trope I especially like. And I just couldn't resist doing the boys as the three monkeys.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/110904/110904_original.jpg)

 click for full sized picture


End file.
